vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
This Song
Background "This Song" is an original song by Koda-P featuring BIG AL. Lyrics You’re gonna make me sing this, Koda? Well this song’s got nothing to do with feelings, and this song’s got nothing to do with life, and if you try to find a message in the lyrics, then I bet you’re gonna give up pretty quick, ‘cause this song’s got nothing to do with meaning, and this song’s got nothing to do with love, And when the people gather ‘round from far and wide, they’ll find, that all the words don’t even try to make a rhyme. Well this song’s got nothing to do with Miku, and this song’s got nothing to do with Rin, and if you go and make a cover with a JP-loid, then you’re gonna get a lot more views than this, ‘cause this song’s got nothing to do with pop-charts, and this song’s got nothing to do with art, and when you put it to the test you’ll find that other folks, are writing music that’s a hundred times as good. Yeah, this song’s got nothing to do with Vocalekt, and this song’s got nothing to do with Cien, and you can look for it on iTunes, but you’ll waste your time, you won’t pay to hear a piece like this at all, ‘cause this song’s got nothing to do with Kentai, and this song’s got nothing to do with baggagelizard, and if I could have made it sound like Circus or Empath, then it would probably be far more popular. Oh this song’s got nothing to do with money, and this song’s got nothing to do with food, and it’s a waste of my ability to write this stuff, but I thank you for enjoying all the same, ‘cause this song’s got nothing to do with pay-checks, and this song’s got nothing to do with fame, and when I thought that I could be as good as Supercell, I should have laughed and picked a different career. This song, it’s not a great song. You will probably forget it tomorrow morning. This song... It’s not good enough. It’s not pop enough. It’s not fun enough. It’s not viewed enough. I’ll just finish it right here. I guess this song’s got something to do with feelings, and this song’s got something to do with life, and if you think about the music, it’s not terrible, and it gets more views than some producers’ songs. I guess I put my heart and soul into it, and I worked so hard on the vocal line, so if just one single person likes it, I’m okay, and I’ll continue pushing through until the end. Well this song’s got nothing to do with... nothing to do with... with... Uh, hey Koda, I think this song’s done. I can’t think of anything else this song isn’t about. You gonna make an outro or something? No? Wait, so how does it end then? Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *The BIG ALbum External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring BIG AL Category:Songs featured exclusively in albums